Mobile telecommunication devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Originally, mobile telecommunication devices simply provided two-way voice communication between two people at different locations. For example, a voice call normally involves real-time, duplex, synchronous voice communications, in which all participants hear the other participants in real time.
More recently, mobile telecommunication devices are also capable of providing data communication. Such data communication my include sending and receiving text and multimedia messages, access information and services provided by online service providers, as well as exchanging data with other nearby devices via short range communication. Accordingly, mobile telecommunication devices may be used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, make point-of-sale payments, and/or so forth. Mobile telecommunication devices come in a myriad of form factors, such as tablets, feature phones, smart phones, smart watches, phablets, and/or so forth. Further, a user or the user's household often possesses multiple mobile telecommunication devices.
Nevertheless, despite these advances in mobile telecommunication, users who possess multiple telecommunication devices still face restrictions in the way they use their devices. Generally, users are not permitted to register multiple mobile telecommunication devices with a telecommunication carrier under a single public identity. For example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification (TS) 23.228, which governs telecommunication carriers that operate third-generation (3G) telecommunication networks, explicitly stipulates that all Public User Identities of an Implicit Registration Set (IRS) are to be associated to the same Private User Identities. As a result, the user is unable to make and receive voice calls at any one of multiple devices using a single Mobile Station International Subscriber Directory Number (MSISDN), also commonly known as a telephone number. Instead, a user desiring to use multiple devices for telecommunication is often forced to purchase a separate line of service from the telecommunication carrier for each device, in which each line is associated with a different telephone number.